Happy Graduation
by Feyren
Summary: The RikkaiDai seniors are all graduating, and Akaya Kirihara is feeling sad. But for all the wrong reasons.


Happy happy joy joy! I'm writing another story! I won't be having a graduation ceremony until next year, but I did have a fifth grade graduation, so I know what it's like. It's so exciting! In my school, the choir had to sing two songs. It was fun, being in the choir. In this story, though, all the graduates will be allowed to sing. Simply because I want all the RikkaiDai regulars to sing.

**Disclaimer: **Joke stolen from my friend, who stole it from someone or something else. And I don't own Prince of Tennis. I wish I do. If I did, RikkaiDai would replace Seigaku, and Hyotei would worship me. "Say Goodbye" doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Chris Brown. And I love it. A lot. Oh, and I'm sorry if the regulars actually can't sing for life. But I thought that maybe Niou would be a good singer. So . . .

* * *

This was something special. Something unique. Something that wouldn't happen for another three years.

The RikkaiDai regulars were graduating.

And Akaya was laughing hysterically.

It was funny enough, watching all of them dressed in suits like the Men in Black. They had to walk in pairs, consisting of one boy and one girl. What was even more hilarious was the fact that they each had to walk with one of their fangirls. Akaya tried not to remember that would be him next year. Marui looked absolutely horrified, and Jackal was squirming. Niou walked with his fangirl casually, with a swagger in his walk. Yanagi, Yagyuu, and Sanada walked like Yanagi, Yagyuu, and Sanada. Yukimura walked forward, occasionally walking out of step as casually as he could to avoid having to linking his arm with his fangirl's.

Then came the awards.

"This has been a fantastic year. I will miss all of my students dearly," the principal said, speaking into the microphone and smiling down at the parents in the auditorium. The students behind her on the stage snickered, for they knew for a fact they had made the principal's life miserable, and the year had been anything but fantastic. "However, I know they will be given a great education in RikkaiDai High School under the guidance of high school principal Tasuke-sensei."

The parents applauded.

"We will proceed with the awards. These awards are given to show our recognition of our students' skills and aptitudes. From the Best in Kanagawa award to the Most Creative certificate, these prizes are sure to remind our students of RikkaiDai for many years to come."

More applause.

"We shall start with the Best Attendance Awards," the principal recited. "Tayuko Akio, Sanada Genichiro, and Itsushi Megumi. We would like to show our recognition of your perfect attendance record with this award."

The three walked up to receive their awards. Akaya watched from the audience. "_Go fukubuchou!_" he cheered wildly. "_You rule!"_

Sanada gave him kouhai a silencing glare before taking his award.

"Our next award is the Best in Mathematics and Science Award. This award is given to the student with the most mathematic and scientific skill." The principal looked down at a sheet of paper and called out, "Yanagi Renji!"

Yanagi took his award and sat back down quickly.

"_Yanagi-senpai is awesome!" _

Yanagi shook his head. Kirihara Akaya was obviously on a sugar high again.

"Our next award is the Most Creative certificate. This certificate is generally awarded to the most creative and inventive students in RikkaiDai Junior High. And it goes to . . . Ayako Aiko and Niou Masaharu!"

"Whoa! Niou-senpai won an award!"

"Shut up, brat!" Niou took his certificate haughtily and took his seat on stage.

"Next is our Best in Basketball Award. This goes to Akihito Ai."

There was some smattering applause, then a shout, "You suck! RikkaiDai tennis team regulars are freaking awesome! You suck! Boo! Boo!"

"_Shut up, Akaya!" _Marui snapped. "Even though he's right . . ."

"Next award is the Most Noble award. This award is given to the most well behaved and civilized students. This year, we have two nominees: Yagyuu Hiroshi and Jackal Kuwahara!"

The two students walked up to take their awards. "Thank you," they both said, before sitting back down.

"Yeah! Go Yagyuu-senpai and Jackal-senpai even though you confiscated my coloring book!"

"Now we have our Most Artistic Award! This is given to students who are better in art – music, fine arts, vocals, and etcetera. This year's winner is . . . Marui Bunta!"

Marui shot out of his seat excitedly and bounced over to his principal to snatch his award. He blew a bubble and looked down at the audience triumphantly, then sat down next to Jackal.

"_Marui-senpai is awesome!"_

"If you don't shut up, I'm kicking you out!" a parent told him angrily.

"And now, our most prestigious award: the Best in Kanagawa Award. This award is given to the most dedicated and honorable students. The nominees must be in every honors class, be exceptionally talented in whatever sport or activity he or she participates in, and have been a gold nominee of the National Junior Honor Society! We had many nominees this year, but the most prominent student was Yukimura Seiichi! Congratulations!"

Yukimura stood up slowly and retrieved his award with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"_Buchou rules! Go buchou!"_

He smiled down at the Junior Ace graciously.

And then there were some other awards that will not be mentioned due to the fact that none of them include the RikkaiDai regulars.

"Next, our students will present us all with a song. They have worked long and hard perfecting this song, for it is in a foreign language: English! We are very happy to present Chris Brown's "Say Goodbye"."

And they sang. The audience – composing mainly of fangirls – swooned at Yukimura's sweet voice.

"There's never a right time to say goodbye, but we know we gotta go our separate ways. And I know it's hard but I gotta do it and it's killing me, 'cause there's never a right time to say goodbye . . ."

Niou sang seriously, his husky voice standing out in the chorus of voices. Akaya was tempted to double over in laughter while watching Marui try to sing with gum in his mouth, but decided it was safer not to. Sanada sang too, and Yanagi did the same. They seemed uninterested, and sang without any emotion. Jackal and Yagyuu's voices were so soft that they were completely drowned out. Akaya watched eagerly.

The song ended, and following it was wild applause, even though no one there understood what the song was saying. "RIKKAIDAI'S TENNIS TEAM IS THE BEST! WORSHIP THE REGULARS!" Akaya cried, flailing his arms wildly.

Then there was an intermission.

"Oh my God, food!" Marui exclaimed joyously, hoarding plates of donuts and cake.

Niou shook his head and filched a donut.

Yukimura and Sanada were chatting, and Yanagi was conversing very intelligently with Yagyuu over a cup of tea. Jackal was helping himself to a plateful of grapes, and Akaya was watching them happily. Suddenly, he remembered something and began to cry.

They all stopped eating and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, sniffling and wailing. It was as if he couldn't stop. The tears kept on streaming down his cheeks. He buried his face in his arms.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that. What's wrong?" Marui asked, worried.

Niou walked over to him, his face showing a trace of concern. "What happened?"

Marui looked up. "I don't know. He just started to cry."

Yukimura and Sanada joined in. "Is he all right?"

Yanagi and Yagyuu tried to comfort him. Jackal shook his head, calm on the outside and frantic within. "I think I know."

Yukimura knelt beside him. "I think I know. You're upset we're all graduating, aren't you? You're going to miss us, right?"

Akaya didn't reply.

"We'll all still keep in touch. We can all still play tennis together. And we have tennis practice today, too. We can still hang out."

Akaya began crying louder at the mention of tennis.

"And it's just one year. Then you'll join us in RikkaiDai High School," Yagyuu said.

"Yeah," Marui added. "We can still play tennis, and go out for ice cream and make Sanada pay for us."

Sanada just stood there, looking solemn.

"We can all still keep in touch, like Yukimura said," Yanagi stated. "One hundred percent of that." Jackal nodded.

Niou told him, "And we can still play pranks on Marui. And stick his gum in his hair. And throw water balloons at him. And call him a girl. And call him fat. And call him a sissy. And call him a pink-haired freak. And –"

"Shut up already!" Marui hissed.

"Yeah, we'll stay together, okay?"

Finally, Akaya looked up, his face streaked with tears. "I LOST MY TENNIS RACKET!" he sobbed.

" . . .!"

* * *

So? Do you get the joke? It wasn't the exact joke my friend told me – I changed it around a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Happy graduation to those who are graduating!


End file.
